Life Past
by Annalis300
Summary: 2000 means nothing unless your woman vampire. Meet the fire red head and her struggles of living in human world.
1. Intro Monk

Introductions

I remember the first introductions made it was something she loved to do I could tell by her eyes when she shook my hand smirking at me from my reactions of the touch of her skin it was warm not cool or cold to my touch. Or was it from her sitting down watching me I don't remember I was in shock from her showing up behind me with out me even hearing her.

That was years ago, now don't take me wrong, I knew a lot about my subject I did do my research on them before I really started hunting for a real one. I spent most of my life tracking recording of her words of her times in the world for she has been one of the oldest ones I have been able to find still roaming the Earth as human or close to human. From the ones I read she was the only one that seemed to still have a grip on life. Most of my life it would be a laugh I wouldn't found out about her if the head monk was not looking for information on the Vlad III the Impaler that I happen upon a clip in newspaper.

"Mystifies theatre burns in New York letters warned about it. All sent to one woman her name was not release, however picture was available at this time." a picture in black and white started back at me her eyes seem to play with the picture if to say you can't catch me now never.

The article was circled saying true vampire up in the corner, clipped to the article was return address in New York marked 1925 on the envelope with name 'Martha Giles' That started my searched for more information on this woman.

Was this woman real? Made me start digging more I now found a name with a face, she didn't change her name much but when she did she became Leda Marco. I kept asking my self as I spent hours slowly going through texts to find she been in the early 1800's in Rome and then track of finding her in New York to my surprise she was actress in small theatre off Broadway for years never once did she move up to Broadway. I wondered why? This made me dig farther in to history to have trail go cold to pick up century later and go cold again then start up once more until I got to Rome and all records were gone. I was at lost to were to look next so I did the next best thing finding her last address I sat down to write this woman and find out more about her.

However that was when my trouble started when I sent this woman a letter asking her if we could meet. I was in my late 40's by now asking to meet her when I spent 15 years just trying to find her. My collages said I was nuts writing a woman that could be dead or should be dead for none could be left alive after last killing wiped out the weaker ones or she was just descendent from the original one long ago. I knew they were wrong right here in this monk ministry was her life or part of it, and I wanted it all not small bites or fragments. So I waited in my room at night meditating waiting to see if she would respond to my request.

It came today I can't believe it she wrote back only saying…

Dear Monk,

Full moon by teh water edage.

Litha

The full moon was month away from now, but it gave me time to get ready for her to come.

"Is that her? The one you wrote to asking to come here?" another newer monk asking looking over my shoulder,

"Yes it is from her."

"Are you scared she will kill you?"

"No she won't kill me or anyone else." I said walking away to go to my room.

Closing my door sighing to lean against the wood breathing deeply and trying to slow down my breathing from getting to happy to hear on the other side of the door.

"You hear she wrote Frank back she said she coming."

"When is she to be here?"

"I don't know, but I plan to hide my neck while she is around here."

I could understand their fear for I had the same fear, but I didn't want to let on that I was scared of this woman coming to see me. She would be here the start of planting season for spring would be in full swing.

Setting the note on my desk, to pull my robe off folding it setting on the bed to sit on the floor facing the window. Closing my eyes breathing deeply letting my fears washes away as I were taught years ago thinking on where the meeting would be and how I should set it up? I knew the other monks hated my electric stuff, but I kept them hidden and only brought them out when I needed them. I was going to need them this time damn the others, her life was part of history and needed to be told from her view for in time no one will remember history but just a whole bunch of books. Now they record things I can save her words forever.

"A month is a long time Litha." I said whispering.

"A month is never long enough." I said pushing the table out next to the lake that was by the water edge before sunset. The air was cool and full of spring in the background I could hear the crickets slowly start their song for the night, am me just setting the last of the stuff up.

"Extra battery? Check. Extra bulbs? Check. Drink, food? Check."

She was going to be here any minute I couldn't wait any longer slowly turning around in slow circle watching looking waiting to see her come towards me. I knew her pictures would be nothing like looking at her in person I couldn't wait; slowly I started to hold my breath gasping low still looking around.

Looking to the west the sun was almost gone the night air would get colder, pulling my extra thick robe closer to my body to ward off the chill of the night. Where is she? She said at the next full moon….I turned around where was the moon he should be up now, there I saw him slowly crawling up over the ridge he was close and big almost covering the whole sky. How blessed I am for the maker making such a wonderful sight to see on a night like this.

"How glorious is this? His great hands to make just a wonderful sight." My voice dieing in the lite wind.

"Yes. It's very wonderful."


	2. Intro Litha

I remember the day I got the letter it was address to my old place in Las Vegas, it took it months to find me, or more like my lawyer find me once more to be able forward mail to me again. I sat there at the table at the café fingering the 6 months old letter now in my hand, it looked like the post office had almost eaten it up a couple time, if you try hard enough not want to rip in to, however you knew it held something in it. By the date mailed was right before I left Japan. Hm…the question not many people look for me in the first place most of the friend I have made or dead or living their lives with out me in it to mess it up. I never stayed in touch with the friends I made over years it made it easier on me to remember them young full of life, not old and dieing in some way their eyes begging they didn't want to die just yet. Sighing and curious at who would send me such a letter, slipping my finger under the top to rip it open, slowly pulling the white page out still crisp even after all this time.

Dear Litha Spaneas,

I am writing to you in requesting a meeting with you. At this time I would like to hear your life story of who you really are. I would like to record your story with your permission to be available for the next generation to hear about history lost. I know you are the oldest of your kind still alive and sane to a point. But then who is sane and who is crazy how are we to tell? I would very much like to meet with you at a time and place you would like.

Monk Frank

Okay who was this person? How did he get my old address or know my name even? Frank monk this is just way to strange by far for me well I can't really say that either. Looking at the front of envelope to see it was my name both of them too. I hope those mysteries and such as this would die, yet here in my hand is one more to figure out. Taking a deep breath closing my eyes I could see who he was, where he was. An order of some kind, I saw papers and papers records of things, so record keeper of the past. I should of known that in time they would come looking for me, but why would they want me? I was nothing that is what I made sure of never going for my dreams. Sighing to my self, opening eyes while tucking the letter back in to the envelope to put away for now, in my back pocket of my jeans, until I was ready to read it again. Later I will answer the child question later, looking out across the square there he was, you took your time there Mr. Smith. But then when I started I wasn't ready to feed either yet.

I found my self on the roof looking out in to the deep night sighing deeply at this lonely life I lead. People thought being a vampire was really cool and just the greatest thing next to French toast. Or was it French fries? I don't remember anymore so much to remember so much to hold in ones mind at a time. I'm surprise my mind don't go on over load from all the stuff I remember or seen. I pulled the letter out again, trying to read between the lines on what this man really wanted. It seemed so surreptitious that someone would be looking for me. I started thinking on who was the last person I pissed off? None came to mind, maybe that was all he wanted to ask questions I do get them once in a while. But nothing like this or how the letter was worded to me, asking to hear my story.

Moving back in to my room looking around the room of my flat at all the books that lined my shelves around me, years of other lives lined the shelves only life I had was in small town papers clippings. I loved all those writers and their thinking, the plays that came out at that time they were deep true of life no matter what they spoke about.

"Litha…."

I wanted to hide now only friend that still stuck around with me from the times of I lived in Rome.

"Yes Maria I'm in here."

"Here where? Lady your books are going to eat you up one day."

I couldn't help but laugh sharp deep chuckle at her, Marie was a vampire like me most other vampires I meet wanted power or just be left alone or wanted you to follow them. Maria was different I think that is why we got along with each other so well; she worked the theatre there when I meet her. Now if I tell you the story it would get you confused if I don't start from the start. Don't you think?

"I know that Maria but they still have their uses even today." I said tucking the letter back out of the way.

"What is that?" she moved to snatch the letter out my hand moving faster then her to hide it. "It's nothing." I saw that flash in her eyes great she wanted to know now.

"Sure love. Give it here or I will break in here while you are gone." did I also say she was a great at breaking in to people homes, mostly mine. Sighing handing it over to her watching her read the short note to from this monk.

"Are you going to do it?" handing the note back to me. "I don't know." Seeing her from that Irish look about her but swore it was not.

"I don't know." I muttered leaning back in my chair watching Maria to see what she would say about it, for I was two of minds if I wanted to go or not yet.

"What if it's a trap?" "What if it isn't?" I voiced back seeing her eyes frown that look I fell in love with when she was still human. That thought full look making her chew over the info.

"Where he live?" making me look back at the envelope again, "India." "Didn't you live up there at one time?" "Yes…." My voice trailed off this time I hadn't thought about him in years.

"What is it? You never told me what happened to you when you lived there?" Maria leaning over my desk staring me right in the eyes, I could only look right back at her with a blank look, "It was just years that I lived." "Litha….you always say that. What happen?!" Maria trying to whine at me again hoping this would make me spill my history of that time.

I just smiled at her patted her one hand, "I lived." getting up from my chair walking to the kitchen pulling open the fridge. "Drink?" turning around to look at my frowning friend knowing that she was not going to get the answer she wanted.

"Litha come on…Fine drink." She moved to flop on to the couch pouting waiting for her drink.

Smiling to my self, that was one time I didn't want to talk about, I guess you could say I really was monster that hunted like a beast of the night. Giving Maria her drink, flopping down in the couch with her, my head in her lap watching her thinking of the first time I did meet her it was so long ago I guess I had been lucky to have found Maria when I did, my first look of her was back in 800 AD.

"What you thinking about?" I looked up at her brown eyes to smile at her catch her hand kissing her wrist softly.

"The first time I meet you." I whispered softly to her, "I just wish it was me that changed you."

"Pish pot girl. I'm glad it was you that found me when you did. I was ready to die that day you found me." I nuzzled her stomach with me cheek.

"Yesh, but it was you that saved me in the end. Twice now." I said feeling the hurt well up again inside to swallow it down.

"Hey don't think about it right now." Maria poking my nose to bring me back making me smile at her again.

"Love you." I whispered reaching up to kiss her softly.

"The same love. Love you." Her voice could be like silk in the night air against your skin when she wanted to. It only brought goose bumps to my skin in want from her groaning in to the kiss.

"Little shit…" I whispered against her lips sitting up. "Not tonight love." seeing her pout at me. "And no pouting." waving a finger at her face moving back before she could bite it.

Later I found my self sitting on the roof again watching the night slide away once more looking up in to the sky; I could hear my teacher telling me the name of the consolations in the sky. I thought he was nuts until I let my mind wander seeing the men dressed up as these people. The wonders I saw once I opened my self up to seeing what he was trying to teach me. I miss him, but he said it was time for me to go. Sighing to slide back in the window to my office to sit down in my chair picking up my pen and start to chew on the top looking at the letter still lying on my desk. What am I going to say to him? Sighing, it will have to be something simple since my English writing was very sloppy and I can only spell a few words right as it is.

I stared at that page for a while wondering if it would be worth telling of my life as it was. My life was nothing I was nothing but a shell of woman I might have been one time. I think heart ache pain and lose make you stop caring after awhile and when the feelings start to come again and I'm sure it's this time only watch it die. Nothing worst then a woman hurt by love. That's what I been told. And I have to say it is true I wanted to die even after all these year this one time made me seek death again to end my life who would miss me? Not many I would just be a passer in time that no one would notice was gone.

Sighing again I always think about that night, the night I should have died if it was not for Maria saving me. What did she save? A shell? Someone dead from life now? I find no joy in this life anymore. Maybe it is time to tell my story and then I can die in peace. If Maria knew what I was thinking she wouldn't understand why I am ready to die now.

Could the stamps taste any worst then they first started coming out with them? I had to ask my self smacking my lips trying to get rid of the taste to give up grabbing the glass of water to wash out my mouth.

Sighing a little to look at the calendar once more the full moon, it will be worth seeing it there in the mountains high up it would like the moon could swallow you up. Hm…wonder what he will think this Monk?

"Yes. It's very wonderful." There I stood a month later watching the Monk pulling a table and all this recording equipment out to the lake edge.

"Looks like it going to swallow you up." Seeing this man eyes go wide. He stood six foot tall to my five six stance and his hair was gone. Made me wonder what color his real hair his, however his eyes were a green almost could be a spring green.

"Yes…" his voice gone I surprised him and caught him off guard, just as well. I have been listening to the talk around the monastery about me coming. I just wanted to laugh at their words I was going to eat them up. I might have a long time ago when my body and mind was controlled from shock and pain. But not now I wasn't that monster. O' yes I was still a monster, but only when I feed now would I be that monster.

"Hello Monk Frank you wanted to meet me?" I said moving closer to him watching the fear drift across his eyes. It was nothing new when people saw or heard about the real thing they would show fear in one way or another.

To make him feel better I sat down in one of the chair he left out for me, "I don't bite Monk. Well I do. But you have no worries about me eating you." I couldn't help but chuckle at his face when he saw I meant no harm and his neck was safe for now.

"My God you are real…." His voice gasping if he forgot to breath.

"Breath Monk. Yesh I am real." I couldn't help but smile just a very little at him watching him flop down in chair cross from me.

"Your…your….your beautiful…." His eyes watching her now if he couldn't take in enough of the site before him.

So it starts I see……


	3. Chapter 1

I couldn't move from the chair I felt if opened my mouth I would become a babbling idiot in less then five seconds just looking at her sitting cross from me. She was real, she was here she looked even better alive then she did in my dreams or any newspaper clipping. I wanted her right there right now.

"Your pictures don't you do you justices at all." I could only whisper to her watching that all tell smile barely touch her lips making me want to touch them to just see if they were as soft as they looked.

"Thank you." God the accent more wonderful then I could dream up of, how she could be real, I had to be dreaming again. I had to pinch my self this time this was really her, the red head that graced many important lives as she moved around. I would hope to get the truth I hoped.

"I got everything set up." I felt like a fool watching her eyes glide over everything once more. I couldn't help but smile at her I wanted her to smile at me to only to see a smirk slowly grace her lips, falling back out of my chair. I so would fall out of any chair again to hear that laugh of hers that chuckle making me want her a little more. Looking in her eyes seeing she knew what I was thinking, making me blush to scramble to get it all going I wanted it all her laughter, her voice forever recorded for the world to hear, she had to be heard.

"So why did you ask me to come again?" I was trying to get the computer to record but my fingers kept hitting the wrong programs. I felt my self frown to click on the right program. I wanted to have it all her voice here on the computer for all times.

"I had some questions. And I knew you could give them to me."

"Me? Are you crazy? Why?" Her voice sounding amused by my answer, I had to make her open up I wanted to hear it all. I was sure some where in her past she was part of this great history that made this world. With the red hair, high cheek bones, with a body any man would love to touch in passion, her blue eyes that seem to hold wisdom along with forever youth in them. I wanted to know what made her what she was, what kept her going for so long? So many questions to be answered if only I could get her to open up.

"Yes you are. You are old enough to tell history from view very few have seen or read. You could be the great discovery…." My voice trailed off wrong answer her eyes harding around the edges. What did I say wrong running over my head?

No, no, no… she's getting up, "Wait….Please. I voice wrong to you. I can tell. Please don't leave. Maybe a few questions for private holding?" I knew my voice was pleading with her to stay, but she couldn't just leave just yet. I had to know some answer just a few, turning the camera on.

"Okay, only a few." Yes she was sitting back down. Think…, think…, think…, my mind has gone blank grabbing lucky the papers where I had written some questions down.

"How old are you?" looking up from the paper to see her nose wrinkle up if trying to count the years that have gone by.

"I'm about 2307 I think." My arm slip off the table she was older then I thought. Thank you, thank you creator for this chance.

"Do you know the year?" I knew back then records were not kept very well and she might have a rough guess at the year, I felt my self holding my breath to hear the date.

"300 AD…" how did she know the date? "I know for the slave master asked my parents." Wait did she just say slave master? I had to look at her closer she had none of the looks of person that been or was a slave once before?

"Where is her mark?" she said, leaning forward smirking at me, "I have one. A mark that give away what I was brought and used for." I wanted to scream she was not going to answer me on that. Deep breath Frank and try again, but where to start watching her lifting my eyes from the screen of the computer to look in to her eyes instead of the computer picture of her.

"Tell me about your home. Where did you live growing up as a small child?" I had to make it young if I left it open she would of then dodged the question, she was teasing me to see if I could beat her at her own game.

" Άνδρος " she just said it I could tell, the words coming up on my screen only making my jaw drop a little at the place when I made a couple clicks to see the place it was a beautiful island she lived on.

"So on Andros did you work the fruit on the island?" looking back at the screen reading about this little part of island.

"No. I was born a fisherman daughter of 7." I looked up at her I could see the lost look in her eyes she was thinking about something.

"Do you miss it?" I couldn't help ask watching her eyes focus back on me, the frown that I saw in many of the pictures that where she graces a poster or flyer for a play.

"No, I don't. I miss the sea some days. But miss the village? No. I have enough hate from that village to last to many lifetimes." What did they do to her to cause this such hate from one person? I had to know I just had to know these answers. There is something in her voice that wants out. I can hear it. I just had to find the right note to let it go and let her sing the life of this world through her own voice.

"Have you always acted?" I just wanted to see her answer for this question.

"No and yes." Another short answer at lest the last one was longer, hm... she is not making it easy.

"What's it like being a vampire all these years?" looking at right her to see her reaction to my question.

"Lonely." Her voice falling a little low with her word I could feel the loneness of years she been alone, hiding the pain of loves died, the pain of losing a friend. But those blue eyes not even showing a flicker of emotion what could cause her to be this hard? So many questions.

"Do you sleep in the day and only walk in the night?"

"Hm... I could say yes I do." Did she just smile or a small crack of smile, "I did find in my years hiding in the day and only coming out in the night was a easy road to follow. I can now walk along with you in the light of day without hurting me to much now." wait a second; if she could walk in the light did it mean she found a way to become human again?

"Are you human now?"

"No. I'm still vampire." Damn another short answer this is going to take time.

"Can you come back tomorrow so we can talk again?" I had to ask her, she just had to come back I had to know the story.

"Maybe." A half promise from her, well that was better then no I guess. Think man to get her open up a little.

"Where are you living now?" that was a good question.

"An island called Era." Frowning starting to click on my web pages to find this Era. "You won't find it there." I won't then where the hell is it? Breath Frank, take deep breath doing so while talking to my self again.

"Its in the mists." Thanks for a way to find it. That didn't help one bit….wait what is this, the mist. Its not even suppose to be real this mist it belong, no it can't be I bet she just don't want me to know where she is living now. It's a good name I have to give her that.

"What's the longest place you stayed at?"

"Rome." Damn another short answer and she didn't even have to think of which place.

"Your not going to make this easy are you?" I couldn't help my self asking that question watching that smile and chuckle come from her again. Creator you did right in making this woman when you did.

"Why you just jumping from subject to subject. Each given the answer you are looking for. Are they not?" damn she had me again on that, sighing deeply watching her watching me.

"In truth I was hoping for your life story. And prove to the stuck ups that you are real and not just a clipping I found in random search."

"Please don't go…." Is she going, no you can't leave yet please stay. I felt myself begging watching her start to move away, I was panicking scared I wouldn't get to see her again.

"I must. I will think on your request. And have an answer for you in a couple of days." Noooo…she was leaving. Wait where did she go? She was gone even before I could say good bye to her. I push the off button starting to pack my things up when I heard the pray coming from behind the walls. I was late, but I had good reason clutch in my hands against my chest was her voice her words. It was start but I would get it all I knew somehow I would get her story.

"What you mean she is real?" he is such a wind bag that I wonder how he didn't blow himself out the windows. "That's what I said, mchog kyi tshogs. She is real all you have to do is listen." Dumb name I bet it really means jackass in French, as I set the computer up as fast as I could before he could say no.

I just had to watch him, it was worth it letting him hear her voice he was shocked and he got that look I never thought I would see in a man his age. You would think at eighty-five all would be lost by then in lusting after someone. Wait that is me, I would lust after her until I died I now knew that.

"Play it again." Creator what have I done she is mine only mine to have, pushing the play button watching her appear on the screen. O' how the camera loved her face and body how I couldn't almost stop my self reaching out wanting to touch the screen wishing it was really her face.

"I'm locking this up until she comes back." Wait what? He closed the program please don't lose it I must have it please, sighing gratefully he shut it down right the data was still safe.

"Yes I understand." I had to get out of there I had some thinking to do and staying here in front of you I can't do that.

"You may go." Thank God, groaning low in relief at his words turning to walk away to feel something funny. What is going on, I reach down arching my own eyebrows, borner over a video. It made me wonder if I had that while I was talking to her or I just been like this from the first time I saw her. I needed a cold shower.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I could only shake my head as I slowly walked up old path in the valley leading up higher. I wonder if the Monk even knows what he wants?Leaving him at the table gasping for breath, I had to go for a walk to clear my head all I could see was the past slowly lifting its old ugly head once more to show me my mistakes again and my joys and pain. Some soft and some not or as hard but others where just as harsh that they left a sting deep in my heart making me ache like no other an single beat of my heart in my chest for each heartache I left behind.

Taking a deep breath moving up slowly to the old monastery castle on top long left behind by man only animals lived there. Wasn't I animal just like them looking for shelter in a time of need? Nothing more then shell of something might have been great at one time just a ghost of times past.

I remember the first time I stumbled upon the castle that rested up on top of the mountain in valley cutting down the wind and snow that came in the winter, I was looking for place to hide from my pains of trying to live a human life. However the cold air nipping at my skin making me wish, I brought a heavy coat if I was going to be staying here. I still didn't want to think of the past not the early years, or the years in between. Too many memories too many hurts too many regrets to want to remember even now.

I just had to stop here I always did when I walked by, I still walked this way even when I tried to avoid this spot I still found my self here even after all these years. The markers gone a long time ago, but I knew where they still laid my family I once had a long time ago when I was still young and fool to think I could be still human after all that time.

Crouching down in front of the spot the grass never regrew over the spots at all, made me wonder was loving a undead such a terrible thing to not allow a soul in that heaven? Running my hand slowly through the dirt I could feel the grains that made his grave he was nothing more then bones almost just dirty now. How long had it been since I had been up here to even say hi to him? To many years ago that is for sure.

"I still miss you. I love you." chocking out softly trying to not break down from the pain watching him die in my arms at sixty-five. His eyes begging me to change him, but his heart it was so weak that it would kill him instead of save him. I had to let him die that night, just like I buried my children up here. After they died I had to leave them there was nothing for me. My family was gone the family dead from the plague and yet I still lived while they died.

A deep sigh left my body if still clinging on to the past would help me right now. Slowly moving up the trail, yes I did say trail it was here long time ago when I first found my self trying to find a way to die.

"You would have to call me won't you?" I grumbled under my breath walking again slowly making the steady climb up to the valley where the castle hides. Turning around before I made my way in to the valley to look down what I just climbed, the trail grown over from lack of use over the years. It was still green as the day I left to go back in to the world a more harder colder person not wanting any human contact for watching friends and love ones died over and over again I couldn't deal with it. Maybe it was really what drove me deep inside of my self to lock away the human that I was.

But as I came out of the wilderness back in to the world I found I couldn't lock away my love or my want to be around humans. They made me feel alive mostly on stage when they didn't know who or what I was but just actor on the stage.

Looking to the East to see once more the sun coming up, I couldn't move I couldn't breath I had to sit down watching the sun slowly coming up. So this is what I missed all those years wasting away in the night, this glory of colors touching the mountains around me, it just took my breath away looking at the site.

Reaching up to rub my eyes to look at finger tips covered in blood, I was crying. Why? I had to ask myself. Why did this site bring tears to my eyes now when in past times it didn't before? Then I knew as I heard the songs of new day waking up Carlos were not here to see it with me, or was others. Only one of my lovers still lived and that was a bitter pill swallow for me, hearts pain is real even for vampire.

Sighing sadly to slowly climb to my feet once more to enter the valley the sun was a site, but after a while it even can hurt me in time. Walking past the big boulder that uses to block the entrances of the valley, it had moved over the years so it made it easy for me to get where I was going.

"You came back…." It seem to whisper in the air around me as I stepped over door or was it gate I don't remember funny how I would forget something like that a gate that use to hang now fallen to the ground eaten by age and weather of time.

"Yes did I not say I would come back?" people would really think I was nuts for talking to the thin air around me.

"Yes…." That was his only answer to me; bring a sigh of relief that he was still here after all this time.

Stopping just after the opening to look at the castle built in to the rock of the mountain running deep in to caves that people could hide in and no one find you. The mortar slowly crumbling down, big blocks that used to keep the castles walls up where falling down the weather had not been nice to this place.

However it still held the charm of saying go away unless you want to die here. How did a castle do that, it didn't scare me then and didn't scare me now as I made my way to the main gate. Well once what was the gate moving careful around watching heavy part of the gate swing slowly back and forth over head if ready to fall any second.

Just as my steps lead me away from the gate hearing creek spinning around to be hit by the gate full force in the chest and face throwing me back against the outer wall still. Gasping for breath to end up coughing from the dust that was created, pushing the full ton of gate off me looking around to hear laughter echoing and die away. Well someone or some ghost didn't like me that was for sure, pushing my self slowly up off the ground away from the wall to look at the gate that did hit me, that was laying on the ground I had walked over it for there on the one side were my shoe prints still etched in the dust to slowly cover up again if I never walked cross it in the first place.

If your asking, yes strange things are always happening to me, in one way or another mostly when I go back to a place like this ghost didn't like me all that much. Which I didn't blame most of them for it. I understood better then they thought only if they knew only if the world knew my story. Frowning pushing the big ton door open to the main hall, why should I tell people my story what would it do, nothing.

"You never know it would give people a new look out only what it really means to be vampire and woman growing up in this world." He still knew what to say, but it didn't help my mind or calm the old memories that kept wanting to over whelm me and take me back to time I did want to forget and never visit again.

"I don't want to talk about my past. It's only hurt master." I only called two people in my life master. One was the man that bought me while this man or more to it ghost I called by my own free will master.

"And that is how you heal?" Smart ass thinking moving deeper in to the main hall walking slowly around looking to see where master was staying.

"And what if I have healed enough and I just want to forget?" I couldn't help asking to see his room the same one I found him in years ago.

"Can you forget the past? Can you forget the pain?" no he was right it was all still strong in me mostly now after all these years, thinking about my past to have this Monk want to hear my life.

"No, I still carry the scares on my heart." moving to sit cross legged in front of the rug watching master form in to solid almost real person.

"I missed you Leda. Time has moved slowly with out your presences around here in these old walls." I couldn't help but smile at him, no barriers just me smiling at an old friend.

"I would of wrote to you, but they would have never reached you." That was a lie, when I was down or just needed to spill my guts I wrote master never sending them but burning them and praying over the notes as I was taught to do.

"I know you did." His wise voice saying as his arm sung around to show a pile of letters aged and old sitting by him.

"How…?" I was lost for words to what to say, there in nice neat pile were letters the pages yellowed showing burn marks at the edges.

"I have my ways child." Groaning I hated when he went mystery on me like that and not telling me how he did that. I could only look at the letters years and years of my writing in Latin sat there my pains, glories, pit falls all in them, I poured my heart out in them.

"Now tell me child how did you come by able to now walk in the sun with out getting burned?" that question brought a smirk to my lips see him roll eyes at me this time.

"That master is a very long story." I wasn't ready to talk about that yet, it the pain of the last few years was still fresh and deep inside of me.

"You room is still as you left it." He didn't go in to what I didn't want to answer sometimes I think this ghost could read my mind with out me knowing it too. Funny I could always be at ease with him, but when it came to telling the story that always took time. And he understood and would wait for me to tell my story or cry out my pain while he try to be there to give me shoulder to cry on, when only I was still truly alone.

Nodding my head, "I thought it might be." Slowly standing up bowing to master very low, "I think I will lay down for it." He just nodded his ghost head going on reading some book that laid in front of him his ghost fingers turning the page. I couldn't help but smile at him, he would wait until I was ready talk not before, that I would have to say was a good friend even if he was dead and I couldn't touch him.

It was just as well for me. Walking slowly down the hall to climb up the steps to the second level my mind in whirl of emotions wanting to over run my mind, but I was keeping it back, holding on to the small grip of sane mind to open the door stepping in to close it as tears started falling along with rocking gut wrenching sobs of hurt.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I could hear the morning bell ring. How did they get up this earlier each morning? God I was tired but then I did spend half the day and night looking at the ceiling mostly when I couldn't tell the difference between a weed and green bean. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her face that red hair that made her stand out, but her actions didn't let her stand out in the world if she was taught to always stay in the background. But over the years she learn to push her self forward to be seen, but still could fall back and be forgotten so fast if you were not looking for her.

Rolling over in my single bed to lay on my side, trying with all my might to wake up, my body felt heavy I should of not even try to sleep, groaning deeply to roll over facing the wall, "You miss me?" looking deeply right in to those blue eyes.

"Aaaa…." rolling right out of my bed to the floor grunting from the impact of the floor breathing in the wood smell of the planks oils, I was remembering or was it I was dreaming did it matter I couldn't get her out of my mind. Slowly lifting my self up off the floor to look at the bed to and the wall then all around my mind was playing tricks on me. Groaning to slowly crawl to my feet and sit on the edge of the bed burying my hands in my face rubbing my eyes hard hoping to wake them up.

I marked another day off my calendar again. Still nothing from her not a note at all, sighing turning to lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling, wondering if any of it was real. It been month to date since I heard from her what was she doing? Rolling over to my side to stare at the blank wall as my eyes close, damn that man I need to see the video again.

He looks so peaceful yet at the same time he looked like he was having a bad dream? Me sitting on the edge of widow watching him for an hour now the fast breathing of person sleeping with a dream, good ones a persons breathing was a deep normal, a bad dream or excited one their heart beat speed up and their breathing got faster. It was the same in the day too. Well enough about breathing, here I sit two stories up I could jump five to 25FT. if I really wanted to. I had to sigh softly I thought it over and thought why not let him hear my story. It was not going to be easy, but as master pointed out I would heal.

His room normal for Monk and the things, a table that book and bed plus a closet to hang their robes. But I saw the recording stuff to catch my voice my words, was I ready for that kind of exposé to the world. I couldn't change who I was to hide from this world. I was who I was and no one could save me let alone my own soul. Would I be ready to move on, when that time comes will I even move on or get left behind for what I did?

Sliding in to the room not even making a sound, moving to sit down on his bed's edge, watching him sleep, me still not even touching him just watching him the breath the peace a human sleep brought them. I so missed a peaceful sleep it had been so long since I have had a peaceful sleep. Then I felt in my bones hearing the change in his breathing he was waking up if slowly being pulled out of wonderful dream this time. Slowly his body rolled over as his sleepily eyes came in to focus on me.

I just had to smirk at him a little, "Didn't think I would come back?"

All I could do was nod my head up and down, my voice gone I felt like thirteen year old boy having his first wet dream. "Yes…." Clearing my throat of the frog in it out of the blue, "Yes, I thought you were not coming back."

"As you can see I did. But on my terms not on yours. I will tell you my life Monk. But not here on these grounds. There is old cabin about 30 miles away from here that I will meet you in one week. You will have to hick to this place no car or truck can reach it. Νεκρή κοιλάδα which is Dead Valley. One week you not there in two days after this week I shall not be there. And you can kiss your research good bye about me."

Leaning down to brush my lips cross his own to smirk to feel him respond with out a second thought, "Lovely. Do you want my story or do you want to bed me Monk?" I whispered in his ear to move back to the window before he could say anything and slip away again in the night.

She was here right in my room…..I could only stare at the window thinking a week I will get it. Man, I couldn't believe it, I'll have to get my laptop back and get everything ready. I had questions so many of them.

Sighing to slowly climb out of my bed to look down at the grass below my window, to touch my lips, her lips were soft and warm just like a human. She was human one time, my mind reminding me turning to sit on my bed to wait for the morning bell to go off.

Shifting my pack on my back, sighing for the tenth time since I started walking to look at the guy that was taking me to this cabin. Damn that old man, I was lucky she left a note too. He would have never believed she had shown up in my room if she hadn't left that note also. I didn't even see until I sat on my staring at the floor and right there in her sloppy hand writing saying meet her at the cabin.

15 miles it seems like 20 or 30 miles to me, puffing at the thin air as we got closer to the top, only to come to stop to find a green valley river and trees and right there was the cabin. Was she here? Or was I early? Or was I late?

"You go…."

"What?" turning to look at the guy if he had flipped until I saw his eyes.

"This is holy ground…I can not walk where only holy people may go."

Well he would really flip if he knew a vampire walked on these lands and was not holy by far. Guess I'm glad I am holy man in these parts.

"Okay…I don't know when I will be back." He only nodded his head turning and walking away making the sign to ward of evil. I couldn't help but smile at his actions.

Turning to look in the valley, it was one that if you didn't know how to find it, you would walk right past with out a second thought. It was untouched by man for years besides the cabin that sat far in to the woods surrounding the valley. I could see deer, and couple other animals that raced off as soon as I stepped in to the valley.

Making my way slowly deeper in to the valley I could now see smoke coming from the chimney now. So she was here waiting. I hope I didn't keep her waiting. I wanted to run to the door, but the mushy wet grass that ran around the river kept my steps slow as I moved along the mushy grass, the mountains snow run off ran through the valley earlier making the ground muddy along as well as slipper. I sure didn't want to fall or break my only means to record her words that would be bad that was for sure.

Stepping around a rock or more like a bolder sitting in my path to come to a complete stop at the sight before me. There about 800 yards away from the river was the cabin, the smoke stacks were in each room, and it look like one ran in to the ground to another room. A wide porch sat in front the only thing it was missing two chairs out front to complete that old fashion feeling when you see something like this. All I could do was stare at the cabin, and the size it looked huge if someone build what they wanted out here in no where. Away from the real world and the pressure of real world's eyes, as my steps made there way through the grass and to find a trail, it was small if grown over from lack of traveling. It would seem it had been a while since she walked this trail, so I would say a couple years or more.

My steps seem heavy on the as they climbed up to the porch to look seeing a cleaning of the porch and linger of the mud from a flash flood that ran through here earlier. Turning to look at the bolder to look back at the cabin now I knew why she said one week she was giving the water time to go down.

Reaching to knock on the door, only to have it swing open on me. There she was her hair just as red as the first day, those blue eyes that seem to know so much and hide even more then they were telling. Her high cheek bones giving her that slim elegant look of a rare beautiful in the rough, however her eyes and lips seem to define her face making it seem just perfect in very aspect when you looked at her.

"Are you going to stand there looking at me or come in?" her accent thick asking me, I could only blush red to nod my head.

"I think I'll will come in." stepping in to the cabin.

"Good. Make your self at home; the door on your right is your room." She said closing the door behind me. I have to say I jumped this time when she did that, scared me and I don't know why.

"Go unpack; your dinner will be ready in a little while. Rest you have come a long way to get this. Besides you will be here for a while, your fellow monks will think I killed you." Her voice that chuckle of amusement in her voice at me, I felt my knees became like jelly at her chuckle I could, God what are you doing to me? nodding my head to her walking slowly to the room. The cabin was spaces a big main fireplace in the center of the room a dinning room on one side while the like a den on the other side, a kitchen a cook would love open everything in hand. However if the cook was old fashion taking a deep breath to smell a soup being cook, moving at a faster pace the rest of the way in to my room for who would know how long. Would she try to poison me? I don't think so.

No lights but the hurricane lamps all through the house, glad I brought extra batteries for this, I was going to ruff it for sure this time.


End file.
